An Arrow to the Heart
by Heyra
Summary: [KakaObi][Modern AU] "You only had one job, Obito. Your mission was to hit Nohara with a Cupid's arrow, but no, you just had to hit your bully, Hatake." The Well Spirit said as she looked at the Uchiha with disappointed eyes. "I'm terribly sorry little black sheep, but no refunds." Warning: Mentions of bullying and future lemons.
1. Iruka's Excitement is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

**Supposedly a one shot… but then this baby decided to grow using my depression as water and my stress as sunlight.**

**Also, sorry for the readers of my other stories (How I Met Your Mother and Niji). My laptop decided to just screw it so I couldn't get passed through my password. I asked my uncle to fix it and a few weeks later he decided to 'fuck this shit' and erase everything.**

**Ugh, I lost 25 pages worth of both HIMYM and Niji combined, lost my KakaObi pictures (perks of being a fujoshi. Sexy, sexy pictures. Meeoow!) and my meme folder that I treasure and use for facebook debates. Oh, and my school work too but who cares about that, I passed my subjects anyway!**

**Lol, joke. I cried when I suddenly realized my hard work which is my school folder went bye-bye.**

**So much work…**

* * *

><p>Today is a Friday. Usually, teens in Obito and Iruka's age are out with their friends, having fun, but not these two. Currently they're in a cemetery, standing in front of a worn out well.<p>

"What time did the grandma says the well would work?" asked the raven haired fifteen years old.

"Exactly nine in the evening," replied his brunette companion.

"Then why the _fuck_ did you think it's a good idea to come here at six?"

"…I was excited."

With that said, Obito introduced his face to his palm. "I'll set up my phone's alarm then." The Uchiha mumbled.

* * *

><p>Umino Iruka used to be a good apple. Back then, his teachers would always attach the words "kind", "polite", "disciplined" and "quiet" to his name. When he was younger, his neighbors would always praise the boy for being the perfect child he is. There was even a time when his parents would treat him to eat outside whenever he did something extraordinarily nice.<p>

And there was a time that he had parents.

Umino Iruka is currently a bad apple. No, screw it, a rotten apple. His name is antonyms with "troublemaker", "little devil", "hell spawn" and, the elders' favorite, "devious little shit". His neighbors curse his whole existence. His caretakers would lecture him for hours about it.

Before, he was a lonely kid with a mother and a father that loves him well. Now, he's a prankster with an Uchiha defect for a best friend.

* * *

><p>Today is a Friday and Obito is bored as hell. It has been two hours, which means there is still an hour to go before nine. In the span of those 120 minutes, the duo had played tick tack toe in the soil using a stick, truth or dare, I spy and the old classic, hide and seek, which wasn't as fun since they were in a creepy cemetery and the number of players are just two. An hour left and they had no more games to play. Bummer…<p>

* * *

><p>Uchiha Obito is an outcast. Despite trying his best to be friendly and open to other people, for some reason he was hated or ignored. He would always sit in the middle of his bed wondering why they would not like him. Is it because he was obnoxious? Was he really that loud? Was it because of his late habits? Or maybe all of the above? He doesn't know, and as he grew older, he didn't care.<p>

As he grew older, he met Iruka Umino, the self-proclaimed Prankster King, and that was the time he did care. And that was also the time he learned that it wasn't okay to be just a background for people. It wasn't okay to be pushed around and be labeled as a worthless thing, like a weed. It wasn't okay to be treated like shit. So he did what the Prankster King told him to do: Mess with people.

Look out world, Obito "Black Sheep" Uchiha is ready to take over the universe with paint, feathers, tar and a bucket of water!

* * *

><p>It is official, the Uchiha kid was going to die of boredom and Iruka would be the one to dig his grave, which isn't that hard since they're in a cemetery anyway.<p>

"Iruka, m'bored," the raven haired teen whined.

His brunette friend scowled, "Shhh, be quiet." He said and then continued his weird ass staring contest with a tomb covered in tall grasses and moss. That weirdo, sadly, he's Obito's weirdo.

"Ughhhh," This is it. RIP Obito "The Magnificent" Uchiha, cause of death: Massive amounts of dullness.

_Ding!_

No wait; hold your shovels and roses, an imaginary light bulb lit and our resident Uchiha just had the most wonderful idea ever. It would definitely quench his thirst for some activity… Wait for it… He'll bother Iruka!

Eureka!

Thirty four minutes left till nine, the black sheep started poking the Umino kid with a stick.

* * *

><p>Obito Uchiha was, and still is, a bullied teen. He doesn't know when it started but he suspects it was the time he tried talking to the newcomer, Kakashi Hatake, two years ago.<p>

Kakashi Hatake was, and still is, a child prodigy. He was smart, efficient, logical and athletic. His father is rich, making him also rich. Girls flock over him like rabid vultures. When he arrived at their school, the teachers worship him like a saint. Basically, the teen was almost perfect. Something the Uchiha kid would die to be.

The Hatake kid used to live in America and because of his father's job; he had to move to Japan. Since Konoha High was the closest to their newly acquired house back then, his father decided to enroll him there. Poor Uchiha, if he only knew his nightmare in the flesh was going to arrive.

After their teacher, Minato Namikaze, introduced Kakashi to the class, the first person who dared to talk to him was none other than Obito. Little did he know that that was the biggest mistake of his entire life.

The silver haired child, who the teachers dubbed as an ' angel that was sent from the heavens', started to mock him, insult his name by adding words like "idiot", "retard", trip him in the middle of class and the worst of all, the signature "Don't tell this to anyone or I'll do worse" speech in every end of these 'meetings'.

He doesn't know why Kakashi does what he does, but the raven haired teen suspected it was because of his unusual talent of making people hate him that caused it.

At first, the bullying was light, but as the two teenagers grew older, Kakashi became rougher. The silver haired teen would put trash in his bag, would order him to be his personal slave for a week, would tell him meaner things like him being his family's mistake, would push him randomly in the hall, and so on and so forth. There were just too many things to list, the poor battered black sheep stopped writing.

There was even a time when everything was just too much to handle that he considered suicide. He was nearly there until he thought of the people that would attend his funeral. His parents are dead, so cross that off, his relatives are just cold bastards and would probably think good riddance, and the only friend he has is Iruka.

Iruka Umino

If he dies, Iruka would be devastated. The Prankster King would be lonely once again and he couldn't let that happen to his only friend. With the thought of Iruka in his mind, he refrains from putting his head in the necklace of rope.

* * *

><p>Exactly fifteen minutes left and the raven haired sat, unmoving, while staring at his best friend with hawk-like eyes. "Why aren't you annoyed?" He asked with a frustrated huff.<p>

Iruka chuckled at his friend's question like it was the dumbest thing to ask. "Being with you is troublesome. I'm practically immune." The Uchiha glared but he didn't counter the statement. He knew, deep in his mind, that his companion was right anyway.

After that momentary break from silence, the two didn't talk any further and chose to ponder inside of their heads. Five minutes have gone by, Iruka decided to ask a sensitive question that was plaguing his thoughts earlier. "What do you want to wish for, Obito?"

The black sheep's face was passive and his voice was monotonous when he said he wanted to be as good as everybody else. Being the best friend of the dead last has its perks though as Iruka could tell his partner in crime was lying. The brunette decided to ask the same thing again, hoping that his friend gets the hint. Fortunately, Obito did. The Uchiha sighed dejectedly before he replied.

* * *

><p>The raven haired kid ran as fast as he can when his silver haired bully finally left. Today was rough as Kakashi decided that he did poorly with his given task. His classmate punched him in the stomach, but that was not what hurt him the most. No, it was the <em>word<em> that was said to him. The other boy said a lot of hurtful words mind you. It was okay due to the fact that those words were already drilled inside the Uchiha's skull. He wasn't ready though when Kakashi told him that he was a black sheep through and through.

That made him think.

He doesn't like thinking when he just got beaten up.

It depresses him.

He held back his tears as his feet carried him to the forest part of Konoha. He was once been told that he was an 'imbecile' by his cousins, his uncles told him that he was an 'idiot' and 'no good', his aunts (except for Aunt Mikoto, she's a Goddess) whispered about him being 'worthless' on his back and his other classmates told him many things raging from 'loser' to 'dork' but never did a person call him a 'black sheep' before. For some it may not be as good of an insult as imbecile, but for him it meant many things.

Is Kakashi implying he was an outcast? That he doesn't deserve to be a part of his own family? That he doesn't belong to this place? Probably. His bully even told him to be ashamed. That's like saying that you should be disgusted with yourself because you were born that way. That's like telling the sheep with coal colored locks to dye his hair white just to fit in. _Fitting in_. How do you dye the wool white?

As he ran inside the land infested with trees, his first tear broke and the next thing he knew it wouldn't stop even if his vision went blurry. Because of that, he accidentally hit on something soft and his butt made contact with the grass.

"I'm sorry." A female voice said and if Obito was asked to describe the girl's tone, he would answer with spring. It was soft like those newly bloomed flowers and warm like the season itself. It was welcoming, like spring. When obito finally had the time to process what the sweet voice said, he wondered why the girl was apologizing. It was his fault he was crying while running in the first place!

He stood up and brushed his pants. He scrubbed his eyes with his dirty hands and gave his best _fake_ grin. "I'm the one who's supposed to apolo…gize…."

Holy hell! The girl's an angel!

Obito gaped like a fish out of water. In the appearance of the beautiful short haired brunette, his mind turned messy, his voice stopped working, his palms was sweaty, and his stomach feels like a flock of crows flew and did a loop in it. He looks stupid honestly but his thoughts were so jumbled he didn't even notice.

The girl giggled. "You're funny. What's your name?"

Obito messes up a lot of first impressions, fortunately, he didn't messed this up… he thinks. "O-obito. Obito Uchiha." He said. His eyes were still wide.

"Okay, Obito. My name is Rin. Rin Nohara."

And that folks is how Obito first met Rin, one of the three people in Konoha that actually notices his value of being a person. The girl he had hoped he will meet in the future that apparently was sooner. The girl of his dreams…

"Oh my god, look Obito! Look how awesome he is. He answered the really hard math problem!"

… and Kakashi had to ruin it for him.

* * *

><p>"I want Rin to notice my feelings for her. How 'bout you?"<p>

"I just want to talk to my parents for one last time."

Both of the boys went silent as the words echoed in their heads. They reflected on what it meant. Suddenly, the duo laughed.

"Kami, that was depressing! Let's not do_ that_ again!" Iruka exclaimed with a huge grin. Obito couldn't suppress his laughter as he bobbed his head up and down.

Ring Ring Ring

"It's finally time," Obito whispered as he looks at his phone. "It's exactly nine in the evening."

* * *

><p>The Well Spirit's name is actually Yume. She used to be one of Faith's right hand women but after rebelling due to one of her colleague's influence, she was exiled to grant wishes inside a well. She's made the well her home for about fifty years… estimated. It's hard to count your days inside that thing when you can't even see the sun or the stars.<p>

It's been thirty years (again, she thinks it might have been thirty years) that the first and last person made contact with her and made a wish. That person was a female going on her forties. Her husband just died and she didn't have a child, so she wished to have a son. Her wish was granted. Now the spirit only needs ninety nine wishes more to be set free. Once she's out, she would turn into a human.

"What time did the grandma says the well would work?"

"Exactly nine in the evening."

"Then why the fuck did you think it's a good idea to come here at six?"

"…I was excited."

There was a loud smack. "I'll set up my phone's alarm then."

Huh, it's been a long time since she heard voices near her well. The Spirit thought as she chuckled while listening to the two boys bicker.

"Let's play tick tack toe. Go find a stick."

"But we're in a cemetery. It's scary in here."

"It's your fault we're here early in the first place! _Go find a stick!_"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Then the boy whispered. "Want a stick? It's right up in your ass."

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Please report my grammar/spelling mistakes. Also, please leave comments. Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Well Spirit is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

**This is a dialogue heavy chapter. Hope you're not annoyed by it. Enjoy! Ciao!**

* * *

><p>"So how does it work?" Asked Obito who was fidgeting. He's excited but some parts of his mind also doubt that the grandma's tale was true. No matter how much he trusts that old lady, her story just screams fake.<p>

"Just drop a coin." Oh, like traditional wishing wells. That was anticlimactic. He was expecting a chant or some weird shit, like a sacrifice or something.

"What kind of coin?"

"Any value, just drop it." Iruka replied while he eyed the inside of the well. It looks pretty deep.

Obito searched his pockets and found a cent. He gave it to Iruka. "You go first."

Iruka gave it back. "Nah, I could go for the second round."

"Fine." The black sheep sighed dejectedly again for the second time this evening. He dropped the coin to the well and both boys shut their eyes. After a minute, nothing happened. "Well that was a downer."

"What is?" Both boys cursed as a girl in their age appeared out of nowhere and settled a hand on each of their shoulders. She has short white hair that was styled in a bob cut, she has bangs that hide one of her eyebrows, her skin was pale and her eyes' irises are black tinted with red. She was wearing a white kimono patterned with crimson petals in the bottom.

"…That a… well spirit… didn't… arrive…" Iruka mumbled.

"Oh?"

"…"

"…"

"Are you the well spirit?" Obito asked. His face shows determination and hope.

"If I say no, what'll you do?" The girl's gaze went to the prankster.

"Leave, of course." Iruka replied with a 'duh' kind of look. Obito almost introduced his palm to his face again. Almost. He's not sure if this… girl… would appreciate the gesture though.

"And if I say yes?" Her gaze went to the black sheep.

"Wish," Obito replied this time. His expression never wavers.

"Yes," The spirit eyed the duo. "I am the Well Spirit."

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, Obito's life was peaceful. Well, no, it was actually close to peaceful. Then everything changed once Kakashi arrived. He no longer walked with Iruka after class. Instead, he visits the garden of their school and obeys whatever shit his other classmate thought of this time. The tasks are sometimes simple like message his back or carry his books, sometimes though it was weird as hell like sit there and do nothing or act like a dog. The black sheep swore his bully has a lot of issues. Two of the issues are boredom and loneliness.<p>

There was also the time when he uses to talk to Rin freely every lunch break but since Kakashi saw him with her, the silver haired teen banned him from sitting with other people besides Iruka.

Speaking of Iruka.

One of the reasons why Obito can't just waltz in and confess the Hatake's mistreatments was because Kakashi befriended his best friend. If he told the brunette about their meetings every end of the classes, Iruka would sure talk to the silver haired teen about the issue. Then his bully would know that he tried to tattle to his friend.

Like his battered body and damaged ego was not enough. He doesn't want darker bruises and harsher words, thank you.

* * *

><p>"Okay ladies, first of all, my name is Yume. You shall not address me as 'Well Spirit' or any kind of stupid nicknames. Those sounds like shit so only call me Yume. Got it?"<p>

The two teens saluted and chorused with a "Ma'am, yes ma'am".

"Second, I got three rules. Rule number one, I cannot bring back the dead. Number two, I could choose whether or not the wish should be granted so don't go whining at me when it didn't. And lastly, three…" Obito and Iruka leaned in even closer. "I am the boss." Both nodded and just agreed with it. It seems like a bad idea to mess with the spirit anyway. "Now that has been cleared. Order's up! Who's first?" She asked with a sadistic grin.

If Obito could talk, he would spout a lot of profanities towards his best friend right about now.

* * *

><p>Saturdays are the only days he gets to spend time with Rin. But the thought of Kakashi suddenly popping out of the blue made him paranoid, he couldn't enjoy their weekly chats in the park.<p>

He was so happy though when Rin decided to work at his favorite dango shop last year. Ever since then, he could just walk inside the shop in the evenings where her shift was nearing its end. After her job hours, they would order two plates of dango and sit down and relax while talking.

One thing about having a bully is to always know what he likes and dislikes, and he found out that their classmate, Kakashi, absolutely hates sweets. He wouldn't worry about the Hatake teen's surprise visits any time soon.

But the best thing about the dango shop is the free dango he could get every time he decides to help Rin, which was not surprisingly every time he visits.

The dango shop is his only safe haven and his paradise.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the one whose name is Iruka wanted to talk to his parents again for the last time and the kid who's Obito wants a special someone to notice his feelings." The boys nodded slowly. "I'll be right back." Then Yume jumped inside her well. Construction noises suddenly flooded the place.<p>

Kru Kruk Kruk

Pok Pok Pok

It went on for about two minutes until the spirit came back with a necklace with red beads and a pink arrow with the tip shaped as a heart. "Iruka, have the necklace. Wear it when you're about to sleep and you should be able to contact your parents in your dream. Obito, have the arrow. This is an imitation of a Cupid's arrow. Aim it towards that Nohara chick and she would be able to see you in a new light. Any questions?"

Obito raised his hands and Yume called his name. "I asked for only Rin to notice my feelings, not fall in love with me with a spell."

"I think you've misunderstood me, kid." Yume deadpanned.

"Misunderstood? Isn't this a Cupid's arrow!?"

The spirit repeated her statement but before Obito could open his mouth again though, she vanished. The words "One wish per person, no refunds and trust me idiots" echoed the whole cemetery as her body turns to silver dusts and flew right towards inside the well.

Iruka turned to his companion and only friend. "Are you still going to do this?"

Obito went silent as he continued to ponder on what his best friend asked. Even when he lay at his bed, he couldn't sleep due to that damn question.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow morning was Saturday and Obito slept in. It's 2 o' clock in the afternoon and he's still snoring. It's a good thing it wasn't a school day or his mom would throw a fit.<p>

Iruka knocked at the Uchiha's room pretty harshly. He and his partner in crime made a promise to meet two hours ago near the park and since Obito has an annoying habit of being fifteen to thirty minutes late, he went to eat lunch first. When he came back though, he was in for a surprise as his best friend was nowhere to be found.

He went to check the local dango shop, went to visit old granny and took a peak to the forest part of Konoha. When he still hasn't seen the spiky haired raven, he went to the Uchiha's house.

He was so mad when he found out Obito was still asleep. "Get your butt out here and we've got a show to perform!" The Umino kid shouted. What he meant by 'show' was actually a prank. Of course, he can't shout that out or his partners' mom would ground his best friend for sure.

A few gradually increasing knocks later, Obito finally opened the door. "What time is it, Iruka?" He asked but since he was still sleepy, it came out more of a "Wha 'ime ish it, 'Ruka?"

'Time for you to dress up, shut up and show up,' Iruka thought as a tick mark appeared in his forehead.

* * *

><p>"What time did you sleep last night?"<p>

"Correction, it's not 'last night'; it was 'earlier this morning'. The answer is four by the way."

Iruka gritted his teeth and gave Obito a bump on the head. "Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to sleep four in the morning!?"

The black sheep pouted. "Cut me some slack, I've been thinking about that arrow the whole night."

The brunette's angry expression softens as he grabbed the Uchiha's hand and dragged him towards the nearby park. "Whatever, let's just do this and get on with it."

* * *

><p>Iruka notices the bruises peppered all over his best friend's skin. He wanted to ask where he got it but decided not to because he knows the Uchiha. He knows Obito would just shrug it off and lie to him.<p>

Usually he could tell the difference between his lies and his truths, but if it was lying for the sake of him not getting worried, the black sheep can wear a façade and smile it all out. Tells him "It's okay and don't think about it 'Ruka, you know me, I'm a cluts" and "Don't sweat about it 'Ruka or you'll have worry lines all over your face. You would look old".

Obito was just thoughtful like that but also an idiot for thinking that he would stop worrying about his best friend. Silly black sheep, Iruka would always worry. Obito is the only person he got left that he can call family.

Iruka also notices the subtlety of Kakashi's territorial tendencies around his best friend. The always present hand that was settled on the black sheep's shoulder (He also notices the raven haired teen tensed up whenever that happens), the silver haired teen's piercing gaze when he thought Iruka and Obito's attention was elsewhere, and the sudden mood change whenever somebody approaches Obito that gave it all away. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought Kakashi is Obito's jealous girlfriend… or an overprotective dog that loves to guard his 'bone'.

Iruka Umino notices a lot of things but chooses to shut up about it in fear that he might be wrong.

He wishes he's wrong.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan, oh Prankster king?" Obito asked with a huge grin plastered on his face. Causing a lot of mischief always cheers him up.<p>

"Got duct tape?"

"No, but we could buy one in the arts supplies store. I've got money."

"Good, partner in crime. Today, we are going to ambush a pair of kissing young lovers in the park. We shall roll the tape around their heads and laugh at their misfortune."

"Don't forget the running, boss."

Iruka nodded his head, "Of course, the running."

* * *

><p>The brunette would never tell Obito this, but the idea of rolling a duct tape around the head of two kissing lovers was Kakashi's idea. Iruka was running out of plans when the silver haired man appeared and told him the prank. He thought it was hilarious so he went with it. The Uchiha would have a fit if he knew.<p>

Obito thought it was one of the top ten pranks they did anyway, so it wouldn't hurt if the black sheep doesn't know the source.

"That was awesome! We should really do that again next time!" Obito said as he whooped and panted for air. They ran ten blocks away and made a turn to lose the angry adult couple hence the loss of breath. "That shows them to show affection in public!"

Iruka lay in the ground and grinned. Yeah, it doesn't matter where the source came from as long as his best friend was happy.

* * *

><p>The raven haired teen entered the dango shop and scanned the area for his friend, Rin. Once he saw her, he waved hello and went to sit down to their favorite table. "Good evening, Obito."<p>

"Hi, Rin."

"This would only take a while. I'm going to clean up the tables first. After that, we could order two plates of dango." The Uchiha stood up and helped like the usual. He got a free plate and he treated Rin with another one.

When they're both seated and comfortable, Obito started telling her about the prank they did earlier. Rin was laughing so hard, she was tearing up. They were having so much fun until Rin started confessing to him about her infatuation with Kakashi. The Uchiha knew it of course but he acted surprise nonetheless. What really shocked him though was the fact that Rin would confess to his bully on Monday. "Oh, ah… break a leg I guess."

* * *

><p>When Obito was thirteen and a half, Kakashi said he was a black sheep. Ever since that day, he would constantly label all his stuff with the same name. It didn't take long for the others to describe him with it as well and instead of saying "That idiot, Obito" they would say "The black sheep".<p>

What he didn't understand though was that the part where people would whisper it like it was a dirty secret. Usually, every one of his classmates and schoolmates would openly ridicule him. What happened? Why did they shy away all of a sudden?

* * *

><p><strong> Another Author's Note:<strong>

**My first language is filipino, my second language is english and I don't have any beta so please report to me about grammar and spelling mistakes. In another unrelated note, please leave a comment and thanks for reading!**


End file.
